The vast increase in wireless technology and the coverage of cellular service has led to an expansion in the types of devices which use mobile radio (e.g. cellular) technology. Such devices may include mobile telephones, smart phones, wireless internet access devices, cameras, portable credit card readers, portable bar code readers, ankle bracelets for monitoring released prisoners, GPS/data displays for rental cars, identification units for tracking objects such as shipping containers and rail cars, and numerous other applications.
To use a mobile device on a cellular network, it may first be provisioned. Provisioning a mobile radio device (e.g. a mobile phone) to operate on a wireless network involves defining and/or adjusting the mobile device's settings that are stored in the device, and the settings stored on the network, so that the mobile device may properly execute one or more desired applications, and the network may recognize the mobile device as authorized to receive service for those applications.
For example, a mobile phone may be provisioned for just voice service, voice and data service, special enterprise data service, internet access, e-mail, voice-mail, GPS-related services, location monitoring, etc. Provisioning may also include preferred roaming lists, user zone lists, language settings, browser settings, display settings, operating system versions, security settings, access restrictions, geographical settings, etc. The mobile radio device and cellular network must cooperate to provide these services.
The costs of wireless equipment and wireless service have both decreased. The capabilities of wireless equipment and wireless service have both increased. This has opened up new applications, where equipment and services may be purchased in bulk quantities.